Pour un fils
by Kallen Mason
Summary: Quand Jaden découvre que son nouveau professeur et chef du dortoir des rouges n'est autre que Yugi Muto, les cours deviennent instantanément plus intéressants. Mais une sombre organisation rode autour d'eux, et pourrait bien changer sa vie à jamais.
1. Chapter 1

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Copyright © 1996 Kazuki Takahashi**

Je n'ai évidement reçu aucune rémunération pour la rédaction de cette petite histoire. J'emprunte juste les personnages et le contexte inventé par Kazuki Takahashi.

Résumé : Quand Jaden découvre que son nouveau professeur et chef du dortoir des rouges n'est autre que Yugi Muto, les cours deviennent instantanément plus intéressants. Mais une sombre organisation rode autour d'eux, et pourrait bien changer sa vie à jamais.

N/A. Pour rendre l'histoire plus réaliste, et étant donné le peu d'informations qu'il existe concernant le temps passé entre les deux axes de Yu-Gi-Oh, nous allons imaginer que c'est écoulé 20 ans. Donc, quand Jaden à 16 ans, Yugi en a 36. Chose tout à fait réaliste si l'on prend en compte les changements physiques des protagonistes de la première version (je pense notamment à Pegasus qui n'a pas pris une ride).

**Pour un fils**

**Prologue**

**Kaiba Corp**

**Une semaine après la naissance de Jaden**

Yugi Muto attendait, patiemment, que la secrétaire personnelle de Kaiba ne daigne le laisser parler à son ami.

C'était sans l'ombre d'un doute la pire journée de sa vie. Pourtant, il en avait eu beaucoup, des mauvaises journées. Un sacré nombre. Plus que la grande majorité des personnes habitants sur cette terre. Mais cela n'empêchait pas qu'il ne s'était jamais senti aussi démoralisé, dépité. Même quand l'âme de son grand père avait disparu, entrainé vers de sombres dessins, il avait toujours gardé espoir. C'était sa plus grande force.

Aujourd'hui, Yugi Muto ne l'avait plus.

Il en avait traversé des épreuves en tout genre. Et les choses avaient semblés si calmes depuis que le puzzle du millenium n'était plus. Depuis que le Pharaon s'était élevé vers le monde spirituel. Il n'avait eu aucune raison de s'inquiéter outre mesure. Pas de jeu des ombres, pas de prophétie, pas d'objets mystiques, pas de monde à sauver.

Il aurait du se douter que les choses étaient trop bien pour durer.

Quand Téa lui avait annoncée qu'elle était enceinte, jamais de sa vie il n'avait été plus heureux. Ils étaient jeunes, certes, mais ils s'aimaient. Et il avait tout de suite aimé le fœtus qui allait grandir pour devenir sa plus grande fierté. Les deux premiers mois furent deux mois de folie pure. Galvanisé par l'idée de devenir père, il avait gagné ses plus beaux duels, toujours plus fort, toujours plus puissant, toujours plus tactique.

Puis un jour, alors qu'il rentrait chez lui, il avait découvert sa maison sans dessus-dessous. Et Téa n'était plus là. Cette journée là, le cœur de Yugi avait failli s'arrêter définitivement. Et il s'était rendu compte que plus que sa femme, c'était la disparition de son enfant qui l'affectait. Cet être qu'il n'avait jamais vu, qui n'était même pas encore totalement formé, et qui était désormais son ultime priorité.

Pendant trois longs mois, il l'avait cherché, avait combattu, accompagné de son ami Joey. Sa détermination était sans borne, sa colère exponentielle. Personne n'avait résisté à ses cartes, et à la rage qui l'avait animé. Et il avait retrouvé Téa. Plus enceinte que jamais. Retenue par une bande d'illuminés dont le sombre but était de délivrer Zork. En faisant couler le sang d'un Pharaon, lui-même consentant.

Yugi n'avait pas tout de suite compris. Quel était le rapport entre le sang d'un Pharaon et Téa ? Puis, on lui expliqua. Atem n'avait pas seulement partagé son corps, il l'avait aussi modifié. Son propre ADN se mêlant au sien. Et son enfant, ce petit être grandissant en sécurité dans le ventre de sa mère, était le premier héritier de la Pure lignée des Pharaons (1) depuis près de cinq mille ans. Le premier être humain ayant la possibilité de libérer le mal absolu sans les objets du millénium : simplement en le voulant. Un enfant innocent, sans morale, facilement corruptible.

Le monde de Yugi s'était écroulé.

Jamais les groupes obscurs n'allaient laisser son enfant en paix. Ils chercheraient toujours à l'enlever, à le formater : et son enfant souffrirait. Même s'ils restaient cachés aux yeux du monde, ils seraient toujours recherchés, en danger. Et l'être qu'il aimait tant aurait une vie instable, triste.

Téa et lui avaient alors pris la décision la plus compliquée de leur vie. Leur enfant ne devait pas rester avec eux. Pour sa propre sécurité. Sa femme s'était alors repliée sur elle-même, refusant de parler à quiconque, passant ses journées à regarder son ventre arrondie à attendre la date maudite où ils seraient séparer.

L'accouchement avait été toute une épreuve. Les cris de Téa l'avaient horrifié. La peur l'avait submergé. Pendant des heures, il avait assisté, impuissant, au déchirement de son épouse. Et quand enfin son fils avait pour la première fois pleuré, jamais Yugi ne s'était senti plus humain. Plus heureux. Ce tout petit être, qui n'était objectivement pas beau, la peau fripé, ensanglanté, avait pour lui était l'être le plus merveilleux au monde.

_Il avait un fils._

_Il était père._

_Et il allait devoir l'abandonner._

Son enfant était petit. Très petit. Tellement qu'il flottait dans ses habits naissance. Ses cheveux qui étaient blonds foncés, ne tarderaient surement pas à virer vers le châtain, et ses yeux étaient noisettes. Il ressemblait à sa mère.

Aujourd'hui, cela faisait une semaine qu'il était né. Et déjà le temps était venu de laisser à cet enfant le droit de vivre une vie calme, paisible, loin de son héritage familial. Loin de ses _parents_. Il allait devoir se séparer de son bébé.

Il n'y avait donc rien d'étonnant à ce que pour Yugi, ce soit le pire jour de sa vie.

Et pour couronner le tout, il était face à une secrétaire plus jolie qu'intelligente.

« Bonsoir monsieur, puis-je vous aider ? demanda-t-elle en clignant des paupières.

-Assurément. Je voudrai voir Seto Kaiba s'il vous plait. C'est urgent. Dites lui que c'est en rapport avec son passé… « _Pharaonique_ ».

-Très bien, monsieur. Si vous voulez bien attendre quelques instants.

La secrétaire disparu, laissant le duelliste seul avec le seul autre être vivant de la pièce. Son enfant qui dormait tranquillement dans sa poussette, les mains repliées sur son petit corps, la bouche ouverte. La scène aurait pu être attendrissante, si elle n'avait pas été aussi déchirante pour le jeune père. Il détourna les yeux.

Quelques instants plus tard, la secrétaire réapparu, tout en l'invitant à rentrer dans le bureau de son supérieur.

Kaiba n'avait pas beaucoup changé. Il portait toujours les mêmes vêtements que dans le passé. Sa coiffure était identique. Seules quelques rides aux coins des yeux indiquaient que des années avaient passé depuis leurs exploits de jeunesse.

-Bonsoir Yugi. Qu'est-ce que…

Les yeux de son ami s'étaient écarquillés à la vue du nourrisson tranquillement endormi dans son couffin, une couverture rouge le bordant doucement.

-Bonsoir Seto. Voici mon fils.

Le duelliste d'exception s'installa face à son ami.

-Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Mon fils est en danger. Et j'ai besoin de toi pour lui trouver une famille d'adoption.

Si les yeux de Kaiba s'étaient déjà écarquillés à la vue de l'enfant, ils se plissèrent encore d'avantage.

-Tu as un bébé ? Et tu comptes l'abandonner ?!

Toutes les personnes connaissant l'histoire de Kaiba s'avaient à quel point il lui était difficile de parler d'abandon, d'orphelinat, et de famille d'accueil.

-Pour faire simple, Téa a été enlevé alors qu'elle était enceinte par un groupuscule, dont le but est l'anéantissement de notre civilisation. Ils voulaient notre enfant. A cause de son lien avec Atem. Ils veulent l'utiliser pour libérer Zork. Tant qu'il est avec nous, et que cette organisation n'a pas était démantelé, il est en danger. J'ai besoin de toi Seto. S'il lui arrivait quelque chose, je ne pourrai pas le supporter.

-Il n'y a pas d'autre solution ? demanda le PDG de la plus grande entreprise du marché.

-Non.

Seto croisa les mains sous son menton et sembla réfléchir.

-Combien de temps faudrait-il pour détruire totalement l'organisation ?

-Des années, si on n'est pas assassiné avant.

-De combien de personnes disposes-tu ?

-Quatre.

-Et eux ? ?

-Des centaines, peut-être plus.

L'expression de Kaiba devint encore plus sombre.

-C'est du suicide !

-C'est mon enfant ! répondit simplement Yugi. Et c'était vrai. Son fils était bien plus important que tout à ses yeux. Et si pour le protéger, il devait souffrir mille tourments et risquer sa vie à chaque instant, il n'en avait que faire. Téa et lui en avait convenu : le reste du monde pouvait bien allait en enfer tant que leur garçon était en sécurité.

-Très bien ! Seto se redressa. Je sais qu'un de mes employés, un certain Sven Yuki, cherche depuis quelques mois à adopter un enfant. Sa femme et lui ont tout essayé, sans qu'elle ne tombe enceinte. C'est un homme bien, que je pourrai facilement promouvoir afin d'avoir un œil sur lui. Et sa famille. Je ferai en sorte qu'il ne manque de rien.

Le cœur de Yugi ce mit à battre plus vite alors qu'il imaginait ce Sven élever son fils, entendre ses premiers mots, voir ses premiers pas, fêter son premier anniversaire et toutes ces choses que lui n'aurait pas la chance de connaitre. Le duelliste se tourna tendrement vers son enfant et le couva du regard.

-C'est un tout petit garçon, mais il est déjà plein d'énergie. Il aime bien agripper les doigts. C'est aussi un bon dormeur, rien ne perturbe son sommeille. Et il mange beaucoup. Je…

-Yugi… rassura doucement Seto, lui aussi affligé.

-Je ne peux pas élever mon propre enfant. Tu n'imagines même pas ce que je ressens. Téa ne bouge plus de sa chambre et pleure pendant des heures. Je ne sais pas si elle s'en remettra un jour. Nous n'avons pas d'avenir à donner à notre enfant. Nous pouvons juste confier la tâche de l'élever à d'autres. Et faire en sorte que personne ne le menace. Mais il y a une chose que nous pouvons lui transmettre. Mon fils a déjà un prénom. Il s'appel Jaden.

**Seize ans plus tard **

**Kaiba Corp**

-Comment ça, un professeur l'a agressé !

Yugi Muto était furieux. Pire ! Il était près à tuer de ses propres mains. Encore.

Les seize années qui venaient de passer avaient été très difficiles. Etrangement, le temps passé l'avait rapproché de plus en plus du physique de son alter-ego, Atem. Mais ce qui était le plus marquant était la perte de l'innocence qui avait toujours caractérisé le Maitre du Jeu.

En seize ans, Téa n'avait jamais quitté son état léthargique. Et Yugi avait du faire avec. Sans cesse il avait combattu, démembrer, chaque fractions de Kami (2) –il avait découvert le nom de l'organisation non sans ironie- mais la tâche était rude, et presque impossible.

-Et en plus, il y a participé à des jeux d'ombres ! Est-il fou ! Il vient d'avoir seize ans !

Seto Kaiba regarda son ami, les sourcils froncés, et souris. Tel père, tel fils.

-C'est un très bon duelliste, même si ses notes de théorie sont… très moyennes.

-C'est surtout un élève en danger, oui ! s'écria le père. Le prochain professeur que tu engages, je veux pouvoir le rencontrer moi-même !

Le sourire de Seto s'agrandi d'autant plus, surprenant Yugi.

-Justement, j'ai eu une idée…

_A suivre._

1. La Pure lignée des Pharaons (pour moi) prend fin avec la passation de pouvoir entre Atem et le « clone » de Seto. Ainsi, les générations suivantes ne sont pas elles même issues de Yami (qui était l'héritier légitime) mais bien de Seto (qui était illégitime).

2. Kami signifie Dieu en japonais.

N'hesitez pas à commenter et à me signaler si problème il y a. Je répond aux commentaires par MP. La suite bientôt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Copyright © 1996 Kazuki Takahashi**

Je n'ai évidement reçu aucune rémunération pour la rédaction de cette petite histoire. J'emprunte juste les personnages et le contexte inventé par Kazuki Takahashi.

**Résumé **: Quand Jaden découvre que son nouveau professeur et chef du dortoir des rouges n'est autre que Yugi Muto, les cours deviennent instantanément plus intéressants. Mais une sombre organisation rode autour d'eux, et pourrait bien changer sa vie à jamais.

**N/A.** Voici le premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il plaira autant que le prologue, et qu'il n'est pas trop catalogue. Je tiens à tous vous remercier pour la lecture de cette histoire, malgré le fait qu'elle soit dans un fandom peu consulté et qu'il s'agisse d'un manga qui n'est pas apprécié à sa juste valeur. Pour cela, merci. Merci aussi aux trois personnes ayant ajouté **Pour un fils** dans leur suivi, à Luciole Eteinte et à MikageKun pour leurs commentaires. Maintenant, je me tais pour laisser place à l'Histoire.

* * *

**Pour un fils**

**Chapitre 1. Pro Mundi Beneficio **

_Traduction : Pour le Bien du Monde_

**Duel Academy**

**1****er**** Septembre. 9h25.**

Le docteur Crowler –docteur, et non doctoresse !- aimait à penser qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un de facilement excité, comme il était de bon gré de l'être. Il était, sans le moindre doute, une personne terre à terre, avec très peu de candeur. Le docteur était de ces gens fades qui après des années d'études –il n'avait pas trouvé son titre dans une poubelle !-, s'imaginaient stoïques, distinguées, et imposantes.

C'est pourquoi il était étonnant de le voir si passionné pour une tâche qu'il aurait d'habitude délégué à une autre personne. La dite tâche, accueillir un nouveau professeur, n'aurait elle-même pas été si intéressante si le dit futur professeur n'était pas en définitif une légende.

Et c'était un euphémisme.

Tel un enfant, Crowler se dandinait d'un pied à l'autre, impatient, comme si l'on venait de lui annoncer que le père noël n'était pas un mythe. Et qu'il arrivait avec le meilleur jouet au monde. A ses côtés, un autre professeur récemment nommé était tout aussi survolté. Et il fallait bien l'admettre, la situation était assez inédite pour que le très « british » et prétentieux monsieur Wellington ne perde de sa superbe pour laisser place à une excitation sans borne.

Et pour cause : le maitre du jeu avait décidé d'enseigner à la duel Academy. Et même de prendre en charge un dortoir. C'était une occasion inespérée de faire un coup de pub bluffant. Et d'attirer de nouveaux élèves.

Sa nomination au poste de professeur s'était faite dans le plus grand secret. Seto Kaiba avait lui-même appelé le nouveau –et temporaire- directeur de l'école pour lui imposer la création d'une nouvelle matière, indispensable selon lui. Il s'agissait d'un entrainement pratique optionnel pour tous les élèves, niveau par niveau. Les titres des matières étaient les suivants :

Aspect Pratique de l'Introduction au Duel de Monstre (APIDM) pour les premières années

Préparation Concrète aux Duels de Monstre (PCDM) pour les deuxièmes années

Application Pratique des Grandes Théories du Duel (APGTD) pour les troisièmes années.

Les appellations, certes pompeuses, étaient de vraies révolutions dans l'enseignement jusqu'alors dispensé par l'établissement. Et pour ajouter davantage de prestige à l'école, encore fallait-il y adjoindre un enseignant de renommé internationale. Le meilleur qu'il puisse exister. Quelqu'un ayant lui-même maitrisé tous les aspects du jeu de carte.

Kaiba avait aussitôt décidé que nul autre que Yugi Muto ne pouvait exercer cette fonction. Et Vega Crowler ne pouvait qu'approuver cette décision. Surtout que le mystère entourant le maitre du jeu s'était encore épaissi ces dernières années.

-Le bateau arrive ! s'écria soudain Wellington.

Le docteur, qui s'était laissé distraire quelques instants par le soleil aveuglant de cette belle journée, retourna son attention vers la mer. En effet on pouvait distinguer au large un navire de petite taille, dont l'embarcation semblait on ne peut plus modeste. Ce fut à cet instant précis que l'excitation atteint son paroxysme.

-Enfin ! Avec un professeur tel que Yugi Muto, à nous la célébrité ! Ma compétence sera bientôt reconnue dans le monde entier !

Quelques minutes plus tard, le bateau accostait. Et dès que Yugi Muto sorti de l'embarcation, le doyen se précipita pour l'accueillir comme il ce devait.

Le maitre du jeu ne ressemblait pas vraiment à l'idée que s'en était toujours faite le docteur Crowler. Il était plus grand qu'il ne le pensait. Ses cheveux, blonds et violets, étaient tels que sur les affiches. Ses traits étaient encore jeunes, mais une certaine maturité s'en dégageait. Il était beau, et l'aura de puissance qui émanait de lui inspirait le respect. Il était évident qu'il en avait vu beaucoup dans sa vie.

-Bonjour monsieur Muto, avez-vous fait bon voyage ?

-Bonjour. Il était très bon, monsieur le doyen, et le personnel d'accompagnement était charmant. Je suis ravi d'être ici. Le paysage est magnifique. Et vous, comment allez vous ?

Les deux professeurs furent surpris par l'humilité du duelliste et ils en furent d'autant plus enthousiastes.

-Très bien, très bien ! Voudriez-vous que nous vous fassions visiter les lieux ?

Humblement, Yugi baissa la tête.

-J'en serai enchanté, je vous remercie.

**Duel Academy**

**1****er**** Septembre. 10h00.**

-Et voici le dortoir des rouges, expliqua Wellington, il s'agit de nos élèves les moins… compétant. Si j'ose dire.

Le docteur Crowler était ravi. Loin d'être pompeux et vaniteux comme l'aurait laissé entendre la légende qui entourait le maitre du jeu, le professeur Muto –puisqu'il convenait désormais de l'appeler ainsi- était d'un naturel joyeux, calme et curieux. Et sa modestie n'était certainement pas feinte.

Il semblait particulièrement intéressé par tout ce que racontait le docteur. Davantage encore lorsqu'était abordé des sujets tels que les événements ayant eu lieu l'année passée. Crowler s'était donc affairé à la tâche de lui en dire le plus possible sur les duels de l'année précédente, en omettant tout du moins ses défaites, si ridicules soient-elles.

-Le cadre est tout à fait charmant, répondit Muto.

Il détaillait l'endroit avec un intérêt certain. Encore plus que dans le luxueux dortoir des bleus, ou le chaleureux dortoir des jaunes. Chose que le doyen remarqua aisément.

-Le bâtiment a été construit pour rappeler aux élèves que le duel de monstres n'entraine pas forcement gloire et richesse à celui qui en use. Mais que bien souvent, les duellistes sortant de l'école ne finissent pas en ligue professionnelle. Surtout les anciens rouges.

L'intérêt du duelliste ne sembla pourtant pas s'amoindrir. Ses yeux ne lâchaient pas la bâtisse de bois.

-Alors il faudra que cela change. Car après tout, il s'agit des élèves qui je vais encadrer.

A ces mots, Wellington laissa s'échapper un hoquet de stupeur. Crowler se figea immédiatement. Le maitre du jeu ? Occupé à apprendre les règles les plus _basiques_ à des enfants incompétents ? Kaiba aurait sa peau !

-Il n'en est nul besoin. Quelqu'un de votre… calibre… ne serait enseigner qu'aux meilleurs étudiants.

Yugi secoua la tête, non sans laisser son regard figé sur l'antre des rouges.

-Au contraire. C'est un défit d'autan plus intéressant que je me plais à relever. Et je trouve l'endroit plus en osmose avec l'âme des cartes, qui sont inhibées par le luxe débordant des Obélix. De plus, il serait malvenu vis-à-vis de mes collèges si dès mon arrivé, je prenais leur fonction. N'est-ce pas ?

Crowler, hébété, ne pu que hocher la tête alors que les espoirs de Wellington de fermer la section rouge disparaissaient.

-C'est tout à votre honneur d'être aussi combatif, répondis le vice-Doyen. Il aspira le H de « honneur » tel qu'il avait coutume de le faire dans son pays natal, donnant à la phrase un aspect grotesque.

Cette année, pensa le docteur, les rouges auront un avantage de poids. Cela risque d'être fort intéressant.

**Duel Academy.**

**1****er**** Septembre. 15h00.**

Yugi était surpris.

Le doyen venait –enfin !- de le laisser prendre ses quartiers. C'était un homme plutôt simple, mais agréable. Il n'avait certainement pas la carrure d'un proviseur, mais il semblait attacher un intérêt particulier au bien être de son école, et de élèves.

Et même aux rouges Slypher. Chose qui ne semblait pas le moins du monde intéresser Wellington.

Ses appartements, à l'instar de ceux de ses élèves en charge, étaient tout en bois. Du lambris était posé sur les murs, sur le plafond, et un parquet bien ciré rehaussait le tout. L'appartement en soit aurait pu être sombre, s'il n'y avait pas eu une magnifique bai-vitrée ouvrant sur une mer calme.

Si l'appartement était petit (une chambre, un bureau, une cuisine, une salle de bain, et une petite entrée) il était aussi fonctionnelle et chaleureux.

Yugi n'avait pas ramené beaucoup de bagages. Il savait que s'il avait besoin de quelque chose, un coup de téléphone à Seto serait suffisant. Il s'étonné toujours de la relation amicale qui s'était tissée entre le PDG et lui. Eux, si longtemps ennemis, s'étaient liés dans le chagrin. Yugi, par la perte de sa famille (Téa avait tout autan disparu de sa vie que Jaden), Seto par l'envole de son frère (et la guerre déclarée contre la femme de son frère n'avait pas arrangée leur relation).

Aussi, il n'eut pas besoin de beaucoup de temps pour ranger l'intégralité de ses affaires. S'attardant particulièrement à la place qu'allait prendre la seule photo qu'il avait de son fils, et à celle de son mariage avec Téa.

Une fois sa tâche achevée, Yugi s'affala sur un fauteuil, épuisé.

Quand Seto lui avait proposé de devenir professeur à la Duel Academy, il avait d'abord ri. Cela lui avait semblé ridicule. Puis, la perspective de devenir un peu plus proche de son fils, de le voir tous les jours, l'avait rongé pendant deux semaines. Il ne voulait pas abandonner Téa, elle était si fragile. Mais c'était aussi sa chance de voir son enfant. Ce petit homme pour qui il avait tout sacrifié. Qu'il protégerait contre tout. Contre l'univers entier s'il le fallait.

Finalement, après discussion, il avait accepté l'offre de Seto. C'était avec le cœur gros de laisser sa femme, mais soulagé de voir son bébé, qu'il avait quitté leur refuge temporaire pour l'école de Kaiba.

Téa était partie chez Joey. Ce dernier, fidèle, continuait le long travail commencé depuis 16 ans.

Pour le Bien du monde, il avait abandonné son fils. Mais pour son bien être, et dès le lendemain, il rentrerait de nouveau dans sa vie.

Car, si son fils devait souffrir, le bien du monde ne serait surement pas sa priorité.

**Duel Academy**

**2 septembre. 9h00**

Jaden Yuki savait depuis longtemps qu'il avait été adopté. Et il n'avait jamais cherché à retrouver ses parents biologiques. Son père, celui qu'il considérait comme son père, était un homme occupé, mais qui était présent pour lui autant qu'il le pouvait. Sa mère, elle aussi très occupée, l'avait chéri comme s'il était le plus beau trésor du monde. Ils ne lui avaient jamais rien caché, et il ne voyait absolument pas pourquoi il voudrait retrouver des personnes qui, dès sa naissance, l'avaient considéré comme de trop.

Il ne savait pas à quel point il avait tord. Il ne savait pas que c'était son propre père qui avait fait pression sur le Doyen Shepard afin qu'il oblige le docteur Crowler à laisser son fils passer les examens d'entré. Il ne savait pas que cette année, il découvrirait enfin la vérité sur ses origines. Il ne savait pas non plus que désormais, son avenir serait lié à celui de sa famille biologique.

-Syrus, on arrive ! s'écria-t-il.

Bientôt, il découvrirait son héritage.

* * *

Bonjour (soir), ami(es) lecteurs (trices).

Et voilà, Chapitre Un : bouclé.

Je suis toute ouïe à vos critiques –positives ou non- ou à de simple « j'aime ». J'espère que ce chapitre indispensable –il faut bien mettre en place Yugi- n'est pas trop ennuyant.

Dans le prochain chapitre, les choses vont commencer à bouger. Jaden va entamer sa deuxième année, les rouges vont apprendre qu'ils ont un nouveau responsable, Aster va mener un duel inoubliable et Syrus… Bah, il ira peut-être dans une poubelle.

En attendant, je vous laisse rêver un peu à la vie dans une école telle que la Duel Academy. C'est plus drôle qu'une fac de Droit, c'est certain.

A bientôt, et encore merci !

PS : Je vous aimeuh !


End file.
